Euphemia Anderbough
'''Euphemia Anderbough '''is a second year girl studying in High hills, and the official leader of the band Hel's Aria as well as it's vocalist and Violin player. She is the daughter of Jeanne Pierre, the current Kingadent ruling the human countries. a sassy and prideful at first. she is actually meek and insecure girl due to her crazy past. Appearance Euphemia is a young girl of short height, due to her racial traits with petite build and large breasts. she is often uses her body as seduction weapon when she wants things Euphemia has long wavy blonde hair, reaching her mid back, symmetrical bangs that reach her ears, and hime cut that sways to the right with a portion of it tilted to the left. she has large and pronounced green eyes, oftenly covered by the mascara she tends to put and enlarges her eyes even further. Her casual attire consists of a sleeveless turtleneck colored red with a small emblem of the store that custom makes cloths for her near the left chest side. a buttoned skirt that covers her belly with a pleated build. that reaches her mid thighs as well as black boots. she also wears a beaded bracelet on her left wrist and a gold bangle on her right wrist...and expensive earrings. Her school uniform consists of High hills's 2nd year uniform and thigh high stockings, due to the skirt's length it may seen as if she wears full leggings. Despite her fragile appearance, Euphemia is quite strong physically, and brags she can swing a battle ax easily. Personality From a first look, it's easy to perceive that Euphemia is a sassy, proud and arrogant person. given the fact that she's a crown princess. it's no wonder she is behaving like that. Deep inside, and ESPECIALLY "thanks" to a scar in her past 11 years ago. Euphemia is actually relatively meek and insecure... she is not exactly proud in what she did in her past. and the superiority complex doesn't help either... Up until the age of 9 or so. she was praised for every good thing she did, tiny or not... which fed up her superiority and made her create a shell of "pride" she uses to protect the tender inner part of her personality. ever since the death of Aline, the queenadent and wife of Jeanne Claude, Her father tries to teach her to toughen up.... as the years grew... she realises her father doesn't love her... and every reminder of that fact causes her to crumble to tears... despite of her meek personality, Euphemia has found that she got a talent in singing, and that gift is what keeps her in the lane between meekness and over pride. her powerful voice is loved by the fans and that's what keeps her going on. Interactions Euphemia interacts with the following girls: Trivia • Euphemia's name is Greek origin, and means "Well-spoken". • Due to her role as the next princess, Euphemia doesn't work in any job. • she is Maria's senior. • Euphemia carries a locket with a picture of her mother at all times. even when doing sports. • She tends to hate sports. but when needed. she's good at Soccer. • Euphemia has a large selection of nailpaint bottles. and nearly always seen with AT LEAST one color of nailpaint. or acrylic nails of the latest fashion. (for the ease of creation she WON'T be seen with any of that) • Her physical strength, and honor of the royal family, caused her to go for the warrior's path • Euphemia and Hoshi are in good terms, as well as Rose. both of Rose and Euphemia are in love/hate relationship with their younger sisters. • She tends to rely on threats when angry. showing off her insecurity.